Scrabble -- Weiss
by DeathSprite
Summary: Ken, Aya, Youji and Omi play a game of Scrabble


Thunder crashed through the small wooded cabin and Omi yelped in startlement as a dark figure appeared in the open doorway silhouetted by the lightning.  
"Relax, Omi, it's just me!" Ken shut the door behind him.  
"Ah. Suman ne, Ken-kun."  
Youji chuckled from behind Omi. "C'mon, Omittchi. You can help me with the stove."  
Ken smiled as Omi followed his lover back into the now-dark kitchen to work on the camping stove they were using during the blackout.  
He shucked off his wet overcoat and sweater, letting them fall in a damp heap by the door.  
"You'd better pick those up properly and let them dry out," Aya's voice chided from where he knelt starting a fire. "You don't want to get a cold."  
Ken draped the clothes over a chair, and winked at Aya. "Ah, but you'll warm me up, won't you, koi?"  
He turned down the hall, listening to the comforting *whoosh* as the flames roared to life in the fireplace.  
Raising his voice so all three could hear, he continued as he rummaged through the closet.  
"It looks like we're gonna be stuck here a while. The storm's blown out the power, and it's a real mess out there."  
He returned to the main room just as Youji and Omi exited the kitchen.  
"Stove works," Omi stated. "We're brewing some cocoa mix that was in the cupboard." He seemed calmer now.  
"That'll be good." He set a maroon box down on the table and held up the two flannel-lined sleeping bags he'd retrieved.  
"Hope you guys don't mind sharing."  
"Of course I don't mind sharing with ya, KenKen."  
Omi scowled playfully at the words, and grabbed a sleeping bag.  
"No way, Yo-tan, you're mine."  
Youji's laugh was cut short as Omi settled onto his stomach, ending in a sort of *oof.*  
Ken chuckled at the pair as Aya spread the other sleeping bag around them.  
"What's this, Ken?" Aya's arm reached around him for the box Ken had placed on the table.  
"Scrabble. It was in there, probably from the last people to use the cabin. I figure if we got too bored we could play that."  
Youji shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"  
Omi spent five minutes turning over the tiles until he realized Youji was flipping them back over again. Several not-so-light smacks later, they were ready to begin.  
"P."  
"R."  
"N."  
"L."  
"Which comes first, P or R?"  
"R."  
A keyboard isn't the alphabet, baka."  
"I'm first, then you, then Ken, then Omi," Aya explained, and picked the rest of his letters.  
Ken looked at his handful of letters. He turned the "H" right side up.  
"Crap."  
Youji looked up from balancing his letters on Omi's head (the only place Omi couldn't see them, as he was on Youji's lap.) "What?"  
"I have 3 A's."  
"You're not supposed to tell," Aya groused.  
"I could spell HUAAAUR!"  
Omi giggled, and Youji had to scramble to pick up his letters.  
Aya started off with "DEADEN," and the game picked up pace as the four young men relaxed in the warmth of the atmosphere.  
Of course, Youji had given up on hiding his letter from Omi, so the two ended up trading letters. Aya protested, but had to give up as Ken reached around him, searching for a "T" with one hand, and groping him with the other.  
"OK, trading letter is all right." He managed in a fairly straight voice.  
Omi was about to put down "PRECOG" when Youji stopped him.  
"Why put that down when you can spell "GROPE" instead?"  
Aya glowered at him.  
Omi flushed. "Youji!"  
Youji shrugged. "It's a word."  
Ken snickered, and the game went on, garnering such comments as:  
"Omi, I don't think L33T is a word. How did you get 3's, anyway?"  
"I can almost spell Ritalin!"  
"You just went off the edge of the board!"  
"You're not supposed to go around corners!"  
"Youji, you just went off the board AND around a corner! And look, 'IOOF' is not a word. Ken was lucky I let him get away with 'OOF.'"  
The last three, of course, were from Aya, who was the only one actually trying to follow the rules.  
"Lucky's got nothing to do with it. And it stands for, um... Independant... Order of ... uh -- Odd Fellows?"  
"I give up. You're all hopeless."  
"Good." Ken leaned over again and kissed Aya on the cheek.  
"Ken! You stole my 'U!'"  
"Well I had to. It's the last one, and I've got the goddamn 'Q,' 'X,' and 'Z.'"  
Aya threw a "T" at him.  
"Ack!"  
"Trouble in paradise, KenKen?"  
Ken deigned not to respond. Unless throwing half his remaining letters at Youji counts as a response.  
The lanky ex-detective sputtered, and then with a low cry he and Omi, who had also gotten hit, attacked.  
The game then quickly deteriorated as letters were scooped up haphazardly, being thrown at anything that moved. Ken grabbed the board as a shield, and the rest of the letters scattered. Aya tossed a handful down Ken's shirt; Omi yelped as he was suddenly swung upside down and tickled by Youji.  
Finally, Ken sat up, panting.  
"Well, I think the game's over."  
They looked around. Scrabble tiles were strewn all around the room, some falling into the cushions of the couch, others dangerously near the fireplace, and half a dozen falling out of Ken's shirt as he stood.  
Omi giggled, and collapsed against Youji as he was finally set on his feet.  
"Should we clean this up now, or just go to bed?"  
Aya shook his head. "I think I've had enough of those letters for one night."  
Slowly, they picked up the blankets, damped down the fire, and headed off to the bedrooms.  
"So... who won?"  
"We were supposed to keep score?"  
"We'll have to do it again now."  
"Shut up, Ken."  
"Why, Aya? Don't you like Scr-- mph!"  
Ken shut up. 


End file.
